Dormir en la misma cama
by L'Muk
Summary: Se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama de Rin; y le contemplo. Feliz por poder verlo y comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado, suspiro tranquila y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida. -Espera.- Le detuvo Yukio antes de que saliera.- No puedo dejar que te vallas así. -Rin, Hazle un espacio para que se acueste con tigo.


_**Blue exorcist no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: ninguna.**_

_**Notas: Este one-shot lo he escrito desde hace meses ya, desde que vi el final de anime. Espero les guste, gracias por leer y nos leemos después.**_

* * *

_Dormir en la misma cama._

_-En silencio te querré tan solo a ti-_

_Capitulo único._

* * *

Yukio se levanto de su cómoda cama para ir a la puerta de los dormitorios. Arrastro los pies durante un momento, pero rápidamente al ponerse las pantuflas y sus lentes comenzó a caminar como usualmente lo hacia.

Antes de salir de la habitación, observo como su hermano gemelo dormía desalineado en su cama , soltando ligeros ronquidos mientras su cola se balanceaba de un lado al otro; observo a Kuro que dormía sobre la almohada de el , a diferencia de Rin, el dormía tranquilamente.

Bajo las escaleras y al pasar por el comedor escucho los ligeros ronquidos de su cocinero. Sin tiempo que perder se dirigió a la puerta donde fuera llovía a cantaros.

Shiemi dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al ver la puerta frente de ella abrirse. Había hecho sonar el timbre tan solo dos veces, y se prometió a si misma que esperaría toda la noche si era necesario para que le abrieran la puerta. Al ver a Yukio parado frente a ella, sintió una decepción dentro de ella, pero no cambio la notoria preocupación y temor que su exterior demostraba.

-Yuki-chan.- Dijo ella.- Lamento despertarte tan noche. Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho.

-No importa.- Murmuro el menor de los Okumura, observo como la joven temblaba debajo del paraguas que la protegía de la fuerte lluvia. - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Yo... - murmuro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se daba valor para poder decir aquello que tenía por horas rondando en su cabeza.- Me gustaría ver a Rin.

-¿Quieres que le llame?- Pregunto educa mente aun que extrañado por aquella petición de la rubia.

-No, yo solo... hem... necesito verlo.- Dijo aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.- Tan solo ver que esta bien.

-Pasa.- le dijo tras recordar que ella estaba debajo del frio de la lluvia. Dejo el paraguas al lado de la puerta y se abrazo a si misma sobre el suéter que llevaba puesto; siguió a Yukio que había comenzado a caminar, seguramente caminaba hacia su habitación. - ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Yo... tuve una pesadilla- confeso.- Y necesitaba venir, quería ver a Rin, saber si se encontraba bien.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estas aquí?-

-Ella no esta en la ciudad.- confeso, sintiéndose un poco mal por aquella acción tomada.

-Pasa.- le anuncio una vez llegaron a la que suponía era su habitación. Le impidió prender la luz para no perturbar el sueño de Rin. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama de Rin; y le contemplo, acomodo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y coloco una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, caliente y suave. Feliz por poder verlo y comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado, suspiro tranquila y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida.

-Espera.- Le detuvo Yukio antes de que saliera.- No puedo dejar que te vallas así.

-¿Así?-

-Con esta lluvia.- confeso tras idear un pequeño plan en su cabeza.- Usaría una llave, pero, suelen fallar cuando hay lluvia.

-¿Enserio?-

-Completamente cierto.- Mintió.- Quédate aquí por hoy, no pasa nada.

-No puedo- dijo sonrojada por pensar que podría dormir en la misma habitación que el ojiazul.- No es lo correcto.

-No importa.- Yukio se acerco a su hermano que dormía y le sacudió el hombro para hacerlo despertar, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia por parte del gemelo.

-Rin.- le llamo por quinta vez. - Rin despierta.

-Rin.- Le llamo Shiemi con su melodiosa voz, haciendo que el mismo se levantara rápidamente de su cama buscando a la dueña de la hermosa voz.

-¿Shiemi? ¿Que sucede, que haces aquí?- pregunto preocupado, a lo que Yukio sonrió feliz por ver a su hermano comportarse preocupado por la rubia.

-Calma, ella vino por que estaba sola en casa y le daba miedo la tormenta.- Mintió una vez mas Yukio calmando la preocupación de su hermano.- Hazle un espacio para que se acueste con tigo.

Tal ves esa no fue la mejor elección de palabras, pensó el de lentes al ver a ambos, a pesar de la obscuridad, sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-Esta bien, Yuki-chan.- Dijo rápidamente Shiemi queriendo salir de ahí por la vergüenza que le

Causaba esa situación.- Yo me voy a mi casa.

-Para nada.- dijo Rin; rápidamente acomodo su cama y se levanto, echo la cama de Yukio por la puerta, empujo al ojiazul fuera del cuarto y saco al gato-demonio colocándolo en los brazos de su gemelo. Les dio una sonrisa y murmuro un buenas noches y volvió a poner su completa atención en la rubia.

-Por favor, acuéstate.- Le ofreció su cama (sin malas intenciones, sacaría una cobija y dormiría en el suelo).

-Pero, ¿Donde dormirás tu?- Dudo Shiemi, preocupada.

-Puedo dormir en el suelo.- Dijo rápidamente deseando en sus adentros el que la rubia no insistiera en irse. Al contrario, ella se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear de una forma demasiado tierna a los ojos de Rin.

-Hem... tú... po-podrias dododormir con migo.- lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que a cualquier persona le hubiera sido imposible escucharla. Por suerte Rin contaba con un sentido de audición excelente por lo que el la escucho.

-Cla-claro- murmuro el, poniendose igual de rojo de vergüenza. Shiemi con mucho cuidado se acomodo en la amplia cama, segundos después Rin se recostó a su lado, quedando ambos pegados hombro con hombro.

-¿Rin?- le llamo la rubia aun un poco cohibida.

-¿Si?-

-Puedo...- murmura sonrojada mentalizándose para lo que preguntaría.- Puedo, tomarte de la mano.

-Claro.- Rápidamente la mano de el busco la de ella, y al encontrarla entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y llevo su mano hacia su pecho, para que ella sintiera su corazón latir de esa forma tan desesperada que solo ella le causaba.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a sentir los efectos del momento.


End file.
